Rise of Evil
by eveningfox
Summary: The heartless have returned and they have chosen a new leader other than Xanhort. Wait...Two Rikus? One girl and one boy. The girl Riku has something about her the mindless like? The Heartless and the Mindless have been rivals since there creation.
1. The Return

Chapter One: Part One- The Return 

Riku was walking by the beach, alone. Sora was sleeping in his room, Kairi was thinking about her past some more in the tree house. And here Riku was, on the beach, alone, in the middle of the night. He wasn't sure what he was doing here, but all Riku know is that it must important.

He sat down on the cold sand. The freezing water came rushing to his bare feet. It felt good, for his feet were burning hot. Riku fell back to look at the stars, the stars were as bright as the morning sun. Everything felt fine until a cold, spine shilling, wind came by. Riku stood up in a flash, knowing something was wrong. He felt a presence with me.

"Who's there?" Riku asked quickly. No one answered. He walked on, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. Riku stopped and looked around. He felt the presence once again. "Show yourself." Riku demanded. Still, no one answered him. Riku just stood there, looking in the corner of his eyes to see if anyone was behind him.

Suddenly, a dark, shadowy, figure crossed his path when he just stepped more more step from before. He tried to see the person's face, but it was hidden behind the cloak he was wearing. He stuck a hand out and had his palm to face Riku. His eyes glowed with a fiery red. He could see things coming from his palms, some sort of dark, shadowy, spirit like stuff. It circled around him and then charged for the ground, still circling around his body. Riku didn't know what to do. He tried to get out of the circle, but it would electrocute Riku so serverly that it felt like a lightning bolt just went right through him.

It suddenly started to climb up Riku, never stopping. Once it reached his head, then it struck me, he suddenly knew who was doing this.

"Damn you Ansem, I will get you for this!" He barely screamed out. Riku was swallowed up by the dark, shadowy stuff. His last words on Destiny Island were, "Sora, take good care of her!"


	2. The Beginning

Chapter One: Part Two- The Beginning

I was alone, on the roof top of my room. I was staring at the bright stars. I was thinking about me and my childhood, but mostly about the present.

My life is tough, like a loin. I don't have very many friends, for I am an outsider in my class. My class is mostly girly-girls, when I am a tomboy. My class is mostly people who are not rebellious, I am a rebel. And the list goes on. So you see I am an outsider. Yes one time I tried to be an insider, but it never worked. I got rejected and ridiculed. At around seventh grade, I decided to be my own leader and I have gotten farther then I ever would have if I was an insider. Some people I know call me Riku the Heartless Gatekeeper because I can be mean to other people, but they deserve it for what they have made me become over these past years.

Well, anyways, while I gaze up at the stars, I noticed something wrong. The constellations were all screwed up. Only one explanation for this: something gonna happen, something bad. I stood up to see if at least one constellation was in the right place, nope, none are! Has the Armageddon stared earlier than anyone ever expected? Or am I the only one that sees this?

I felt someone by me, I spun around to see who it was, and no one was there. I looked at the sky again and soon enough I felt that presence once again. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. I looked behind me. I saw someone in a black cloaked jacket. I couldn't tell who it was but I knew this person was trouble.

She stuck her hand out and put her palm against my chest. We locked eyes. Her eyes were like the dark fire, burning wildly.

I tried to move, but it seemed I was paralyzed. A dark circle formed around our bodies. Still, I was paralyzed. Some sort of shadowy soul entered her body, she fainted, it was more like dead to me. It came into my body. I cried like I was dieing. I was, in one part of me, not sure what part, but I was dieing. I looked up at the night sky, it seemed like a couple of seconds, but really it was two minutes.

I began to fade away, my last worlds I said to the night sky, that I would never look at the same, were: Please, protect my family and friends…..and I vanished into thin air.


	3. The new Ruler arises

Chapter Two: Part One-The New Rulers Arise!

Riku found himself sitting at a round table, that he once sat around all the time. "Xanhort, why the hell have you brought me here?" Riku yelled. A dark slender man came walking up to him, "Dear child. You see, the heartless liked you better as a ruler than I. They have chosen you as there new ruler." He came closer and closer to Riku. "You see Riku, they did a little research and found that you are the one that can get their full potential out. "

"So, you are telling me that those damn heartless like me better than you?" Riku asked.

"Correct, and I am not willing to give up the title to you easily." Xanhort came over to Riku. Xanhort handed Riku the keyblade he used to fight Sora a while back ago, "You will have to fight me for it."

Riku took the keyblade and held on to it, "So, what's in it for me?"

Xanhort looked at me, "Riku, Riku, Riku, I thought you would know by now." He raised his hands, "Everlasting Power!"

"I don't know, controlling the heartless and going back on my friends…" Xanhort interrupted him, "RIKU! ONCE YOU ARE IN THE DARKNESS, THE DARKNESS IS YOUR ONLY TRUE FRIEND!"

"That's not true!" Riku cursed.

"Look, your friend Sora isn't even worried about you, nor is Kairi." Xanhort put his arms around Riku body in the chair.

"Get your fucking hands off of me. Sora cares about me with all of his heart!" Riku got up and got ready to kill Xanhort.

Xanhort grinned. He was hopeing that Riku would say something like that. The whole reason that he invoked Riku is to see his true potental, "So now you're ready."

Suddenly a darkside heartless appeared right in front of Riku. Riku had an idea of how to kill Xanhort without getting his hands dirty, "Darkside, kill this man!"

The darkside roared with hate and anger. Once the darkside almost killed Xanhort, Riku ordered it to stop. He walked over to Xanhort, "You are right; the heartless do like me better than you! Now, you shall die!" Riku stuck to keyblade right through his heart. Xahnort died instantly. Riku pulled my keyblade out, it dripped with the blood of the warrior that he wanted to kill most. Now that he is dead, Riku can now rule the heartlesses without his rival being over his shoulder all the time.


	4. The beginner ruler Arises

Chapter Two: Part Two-The New Rulers Arise!

I was standing in the middle of a dark, cold room. I looked around the room. I took one step and I got electrocute. A sharp pain targeted my heart, I could hardly breath. I fell down on my knees, still with that sharp pain. I screamed with pain.

I heard a door open, and then slam shut. A person came closer and closer to me. I couldn't see who it was because it was to dark. I stood up, but the pain in my heart was still there. The person snapped her fingers; the dark room seemed to turn to day. I was looking at someone with a black cloak on.

"Riku, I am getting old. I need a new leader for my mindlesses." The person said in a dark, cold voice.

I just stared at her, blankly, "What are these mindlesses?" I said, making sure I kept a sharp eye on her when she walked by me.

"Have you ever heard of the heartlesses?" She asked

"Yeah, many of times." I said.

"The mindlesses are much like the heartless, but much more intelligent."

I just stood there, keeping an eye on this person.

"I need a new leader for them. I was once their leader, but now that I am old, they have chosen a new leader."

"And that new leader is me?"

"Yes." She said. She sat down on a chair, "And now that you are their new leader, it is traditional to kill the previous leader."

"Meaning, I have to kill you now." I walked over to her.

"Yes." She said, "Now, call upon your keyblade."

I stared at her blankly, "I don't have a keyblade."

"Now you do." She got up and walked over to a self. She grabbed a keyblade that was blood red and jet black. "This is the Darlock blade. It locks and releases people's souls." She walked over to me and handed it to me. I took it and held on to it firmly. "Now, you know what to do."

I nodded. I held up the keyblade and then I sliced her with it. She screamed with pain, I wanted to stop, but she wouldn't let me. She said it was for the good of all of our sakes. I cut her once again, this time, but this time in the trout. She fell down in a pool of her own blood rushing out of her systems.

One of the mindlesses came walking over to me, "You did a good thing killing her today. Now that you are our new leader, what do you want to do first?"

I looked at the little mindless and said coldly, "Pick up her body and throw it to the animals."

The little mindless just nodded and walked over to the dead body. He picked it up and walked away. After he left the room, I could feel that my heart became cold and it stared to harden. Then I realized that I am controlling the darkness within every heart!


End file.
